orvietofandomcom-20200215-history
Hôpitaux et charité à Orvieto
Les hôpitaux étaient des institutions assurant des fonctions de charité, d’accueil et de soin à destination des pauvres de la ville ou des pèlerins et des marchands de passage. Fondés en nombre dans et à proximité d'Orvieto après 1150, leur multiplication témoignent de deux phénomènes : *l'augmentation des flux de marchands et de pèlerins et la nécessité de les accueillir *un besoin social et spirituel nouveau face à l'augmentation des pauvres et laissés pour compte en ville et l'intérêt nouveau porté aux actions charitables Il convient de noter qu'un grand nombre de ces institutions étaient liées au Chapitre de San Costanzo. Histoire Les deux plus anciens hôpitaux qui apparaissent dans les documents sont les hôpitaux urbains de San Matteo subripa et San Giuliano. Si le second allait rapidement disparaître, le premier constitua jusqu'à la fin du XIIIe siècle le principal sinon l'unique équipement sanitaire d'Orvieto. A cette époque, diverses donnations pieuses mènent à la fondation de divers hôpitaux en ville. En 1197 (C.D. LXVII) un leg spécialement important est fait en pour la création d'un hôpital de la fraternité des clercs. Mais toutes ces institutions semblent avoir étés réunies au début du XIVe siècle pour former l'hôpital de Santa Maria della Stella (hôpital). Il constitua, dès sa création, la plus importante infrastructure de soin des environs d'Orvieto, capable de rivaliser avec les plus grands hôpitaux d'Italie. Mais dans le même temps, de nombreux hôpitaux se sont développés. Aux pieds d'Orvieto, Santa Maria de Petrorio (église rurale) et San Giacomo ou encore San Lazaro a partir desquels s'organisent, le plus souvent le long des routes, un réseau d'hôpitaux ruraux. Nombre d'entre eux semblent avoir étés liés au Chapitre de San Costanzo, mais il convient de noter que l'Ordre de Notre-Dame de Bethléem était également présent dans le Contado d'Orvieto. Pélerinages Mille causes suscitent des pèlerinages : l'esprit de dévotion, l'accomplissement d'un voeu, les pénitences qu'imposent les confesseurs ordinaires, fréquemment aussi les inquisiteurs. La destination des asiles réservés aux pèlerins nous permet de fixer les lieux où nous les rencontrons. C'est d'abord sur les routes, mais surtout sur celles qui conduisent aux grands lieux de dévotuion. Les hôpitaux s'élevaient le long des routes qui devaient être sillonnées chaque jour par de nombreux voyageurs. Aux passages difficiles sur les grandes routes, nous trouvons toujours une maison hospitalière, et ces passages sont surtout de deux sortes : les traversées de rivières, les traversées de montagne. Localisation Dans la ville Dans la Contado Liste des établissements charitables A Orvieto *San Matteo subripa *San Angelo de Postierla *San Giuliano *Santa Maria della Stella (hôpital) *Santa Trinità *San Giacomo subripa *San Francesco *San Domenico A proximité de la ville *San Lazzaro *Santa Maria de Petrorio (église rurale) Dans le Contado *Santa Maria de Mimiano *Hôpital de Pelgule *San Lazaro de Ficulle (hôpital) *Hôpital de Patrignone *San Pietro de Civitella d'Agliano *San Michele de Cottano (église rurale) *San Martino de Fabro *Salci (fabro ??) *Hôpital de Camporsevoli *San Angelo *Hôpital de Prodo En dehors *Santa Maria de Mazzapalo (acquapendente) *Ripa Acquapendentis (hôpital) *Todi De plus, des mentions d'hospitales, sans autres précisions, sans qu'on puisse savoir s'il s'agit du grand hôpital urbain de S. Maria della Stella ou de telle ou telle fondation rurale, sont signalés dans les pivieri de S. Donato, Lubriano, Civitella d'Agliano et dans les trois pivierei du nord du contado : Monteleone, Montegabbione et Montegiove. On pourrait aussi ajouter à a liste de ces fondations locales les hospitales cités 53 fois dans les divers secteurs du contado. L'un d'eux a même donné son nom à une ville du piviere de S. Maria de Rasa, la villa Ospitalis Pelgule, non loin du Mont Peglia. Sont aussi nommément désignés les hospitales de Patrignone dans le piviere de S. Donato, de Civitella d'Agliano, de Fabro, de Camporsevoli, de S. Angelo dans le piviere de S. Maria n Silva et de Prodo dans le piviere du Mimiano. Occurrences *1197 (C.D. LXVII) Etudes *T. Mancini, "L'ospedale di Santa Maria della Stella di Orvieto", in BISAO, p. 127-155 A retraiter Le principal hôpital de la ville, l'hôpital Santa Maria est situé près du Dôme et administré par des religieux observant la règle de S. Giacomo d'Altopascio. La Commune, qui l'a pris sous sa protection, lui verse annuellement une somme de cent livres. le Podestat est chargé de défendre ses intérêts ; des inventaires de ses biens sont dressés pour être véfirigés par le Podestat et le Capitaine du Peuple. A chaque rédaction de testament, le notaire est tenu de proposer qu'un legs soit fait à l'Hôpital. Des travaux d'aménagement et d'agrandissement sont fréquemment entrepris. Il semble donc qu'Orvieto était ainsi dotée d'un établissement "moderne" dont le fonctionnement était satisfaisant en temps normal. A côté de cet hôpital principal, beaucoup d'églises et de couvents possédaient un hôpital plus ou moins important. Mais les monastères urbains ne sont pas les seuls établissements qui se multiplient en cette moitié du XIIIe siècle en réponse à la croissance urbaine et le développement de besoins nouveaux. Les hôpitaux se multiplient en ville. Le premier attesté dans la documentation est celui de S. Mateo, mais rapidement d'autres hôpitaux comme celui de S. Giuliano sont édifiés. Le plus important d'entre eux sera l'hôpital de Santa Maria della Stella, certainement fondé en 1197. Des donations de 1181 et 1197 de la part de laïcs pour la fondation de tels édifices laissent à penser que ces hôpitaux sont alors fondés afin de combler, bien souvent à l'initiative des laïcs et dans la plupart des cas en milieu urbain, les insuffisances de la charité strictement ecclésiastique1. Mais, s'ils se constituent le plus souvent à la faveur de donations de privés, le chapitre cathédral semble entretenir des liens particuliers avec tous ces établissements. Ces nouveaux édifices au assurent les fonctions d’accueil, de charité et de soin. Jusqu'à la fin du XIIe siècle et depuis une décision du pape Gélase Ier au Vie siècle, tous les établissements ecclésiastiques devaient réserver un quart de leurs revenus aux pauvres, mais ce secours se matérialisait surtout par des aumônes en argent2. Plusieurs phénomènes rendaient ce fonctionnement obsolète : à mesure que la ville croissait, le nombre de pauvres allait croissant tandis que pèlerins et marchands de passage étaient de plus en plus nombreux en ces temps de mobilité3. D'abord simples annexes ou petites salles où l'on pouvait se reposer, ces institutions se médicalisent à mesure que leur taille augmente et grâce à l'emploi plus ou moins régulier de médecins et de chirurgiens. Ainsi Santa Maria della Stella devient-elle rapidement un établissement de taille considérable. Les hôpitaux avaient des liens étroits avec la ville dont ils constituaient l'équipement sanitaire autant et peut-être plus que religieux. Enfin, l’hôpital devient l'un des signes du prestige urbain que vantent les chroniqueurs. Ils acceuillaient pèlerins et voyageurs, mais aussi pauvres, infirmes, vieillards et orphelins. Les hopitaux existent depuis 651 près de la cathédrale de Paris et le VIIIe siècle à Rouen De façon interactive, les routes préexistantes favorisent la fréquentation de ces établissements religieux souvent placés en avant-poste des principaux accès urbains, jouxtant souvent les portes des cités, parfois accolés à leur enceinte. De même, les sanctuaires auprès desquels les communautés s'établissent ou qu'elles créent grâce au culte rendu à leurs reliques, attirent vers eux de nouveaux flux par de nouveaux itinéraires, même en des endroits à priori relativement reculés. Il n'est pas rare que soient instituées deux hospices distincts , l'un pour les nobles (schola ou hospitale nobilium ou divitium), l'autre pour les pauvres (domus pauperum hospitio), comme à Saint-Benoît-sur Loire à partir du VIIe siècle (Adreval de Fleury, Miracula sancti Benedicti, ed. E. De Certain, Paris, 1858, XXIII, p. 54 et XXVI p. 58. Voir aussi T. Head, Hagiography and the Cult of Saints. The Diocese of Orleans, 800-1220, Cambridge, 1990, p. 138-139. Mais où mieux trouver des reliques que dans d'anciens cimetières qui parsèment les suburbia de la plupart des cités et offrent aussi l'espace ? C'est là que s'érigent préférentiellement des "basiliques" que les populations en quête de miracle visitent. Les malades appelent auprès des sanctuères majeurs une prise en charge matérielle et ses soins corporels, fusent-ils temporaires. En Occident, la fonction redistributive des abbayes ou des églises en général, souvent pourvues d'amples patrimoines fonciers, doit aussi être considérée comme une forme d'assistance contre la pauvreté : outre la concession de prêts, la mise au travail, assortie d'une entrée en dépendance (dans une nouvelle "famille"), qui est aussi un "protection" par l'octroi de terres, le chasement ou l'hostises est le moyen le plus simple de lutte contre les précarités. (Comme à Saint-Denis, dès l'époque mérovingienne où paruvres et miraculés demandent à être accuillis par le monastère comme serviteurs B.S. Albert, Le pèlerinage à l'époque carolingienne, Bruxelles, 1999, p. 282). Dans une société où toute richesse est terre, sa distribution, même grevée de lourdes contreparties face à une misère tributaire de toute aliénatione, ne saurait se départir de cette perspective. Le réveil de l'assistance au XIe siècle est soutenu par le renouveau monastique, l'essor économique et démographique, la circulation amplifiée des hommes. La géographie des hopitaux combinent différents paramètres : celui des contraites foncières, nécessitait une aire suffisamment vaste pour convenir à l'édification du ou des batiments collectifs, infirmerie des moines ou infirmerie tout cours, hôtellerie ou hopital, porterie, réfectoire) ajoutés à la distribution conventuelle et satisfaire à la survie communautaire, au stockage des denrées provenant de l'évonomie dominante, rurale. Terres à cultiver ou faire cultiver, à jardiner pour ce qui constitue l'essentiel de la pharmacopée, bois pour chauffer, eau des viviers. A partir du XIe siècle mais surtout du XIIe siècle, l'émergence massive d'institutions hospitalières autonomes dérive de ces mondèles : nombre d'entre elles en sont du reste directement issues, appuyées par l'intervention de laïcs de tout niveau social. Beaucoup se transforment sur place, sortant de leur tutelle initiale : c'est le cas de nombreux hopitaux urbains qui manifestent une occupation continue de leur site. Certaines créations -également en milieu urbain, ou en cours d'urbanisation- bénéficient de la simple opportunité d'une réaffectation immobilière, qui est le plus souvent la conséquence d'une fondation testamentaire où le donateur lègue son logie. La nécessité première de parcelles cultivables suffisamment importantes ou de bâtiments d'exploitation rurale attenants aux communautés, qui pouvaient encore prévaloir de manière semblable aux monastère, jusqu'à la fin du XIIe siècle en Occident, s'estompe avec le développement de la rente, du faire-valoir indirect et la participation croissante des populations urbaines (bourgeoisie, municipalités, fabriques, confréries ou métiers) au soutien et à l'administration comptable des établissements. D'autres sources de revenus sons sollicités voire engendrée par la demande hospitalière : celle de l'économie artisanale et marchande. Aussi la liaison est-elle fréquente pour ne pas dire quasi-systématique avec les lieux déterminés de leur activité : faubourgs, foires, péages, routes terrestres ou fluviales. (voir le tableau dressé par D. Le Blevec, "Problèmes de topographie hospitalière dans le Midi de la France", dans ibidem, p. 295-303. Les diverses fonctionnalités des sites retenus ne s'excluent pas : elles se conjugent. Ainsi, alors que l'eau du ciel recueillie par des citernes ou provenant des sources les plus courantes possibles est réservée à l'alimentation. Les établissement hospitalieux médiévaux, en raison des liens économiques et sociaux entretenus avec le cercleur de leurs donateurs et bienfateurs, de l'étendue et la qualité de leur domaine foncier -en particulier viticole- et de leurs intérêts financiers, des rayons de recrutement de leur personnel et des bénéficiaires de leurs services, de liens entretenus avec les institutions ecclésiastiques, territoriales et urbaines, représentent un maillon important dans le raisonnement sur la centralité et constribuent à élever sensiblement le degré de centralité -mais aussi, par la qualité et l'ampleur du bâti, le degré "d'urbanité"- des localités qui les abritent. Les hopitaux s'implantent le long des axes de circulation qui relient l'organisme urbain aux autres unités du réseau, soit immédiatement à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, au plus près de la porte, soit en situation de faubourg. L'accent est mis alors sur la notion de réseau et de flux et l'attention de l'historien se porte préférentiellement sur les liens entre réseau hospitalier, réseau routier, franchissement (pont, bacs, cols) et flux des hommes et des marchandises. Quoi qu'il en soit leur implantation rendait service non seulement aux pauvres et malades de la ville elle-même, mais aussi aux voyageurs et pèlerins qui ont fait de ladite ville l'une de leurs étapes ou le but de leur voyage. L'implantation des biens de ces hospices, leur richesse, pour le splus importants d'entre eux, et leur rôle économique sont depuis longtemps démontrés. Ampleur des possessions viticoles des hôpitaux et orientation précoce vers l'économie de marché que suppose de la part de ces établissements cette activité à hauts coûts et aux profits irréguliers. Il faut mettre en relation la vague de création d'hôpitaux ruraux avec le mouvement concomitant de fondation de petites collégiales. Les hôpitaux ont une capacité à se former en réseau, et le chapitre semble avoir joué dans ce processus un rôle fondamental. Ces maison apparaisset résulter de la construction d'un réseau à la fois régional et sont des émanations du chapitres cathédrals. Ils sont d'ailleurs topographiquement intégrés comme dépendances d'églises qui dépendent de lui. Le lien se subordination est très fort et se faisait selon une organisation en réseau hiararchique et humain semblable à celle qui lie des prieurés envers leur abbaye-mère. Un certain nombre des localités retenues relèvent plus du type du bourg que de celui de la ville, voir même de la "petite ville". Beaucoup offrent ajourd'hui l'aspect de villages désertés. Certains de ces lieux possédaient outre une église paroissiale des équipements qui les plaçaient au-dessus du simple village : halles, étaux de bouchers, .... Aux XIIe et surtout XIIIe siècle, les hôpitaux devinnent un phénomène presque purement urbain. C'est le siècle de l'essor urbain. C'est le siècle de l'essor urbain général : le nombre des villes croit, mais aussi la population de chacune des villes. S'en suivent une multiplication des fonctions urbaines, y compris celles excercées pour le plat pays qui entoure la ville, et partant une augmentation de la circulation des marchands, des pèlerins, des mendiants, mais aussi une densification du bâti, une dégradation de l'hygiène publique, une marginalisation croissante des pauvres sur le plan social aussi bien que topographique. L'Eglise, mais aussi un certain nombre de laïcs comprirent assez rapidement que face à cette évolution, il fallait plut^pt fonder des hôpitaux que des monastères. En analysant les fonctions exercées par ces hôpitaux urbains, on constate qu'ils ne sont pas uniquement destinés aux passants, mais s'adressent de plus en plus fréquemment aux seuls habitants de la ville pour devnir plutôt des centres pour personnes âgées. Car ces créations sont aussi à voir dans le cadre du renouveau des pèlerinages. Ces hospices nouveaux se situaient souvent comme les plus anciens aupprès des portes urbains, à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la ville, pour être immédiatement visible pour les passants étrangers. Au Moyen-Âge, la ville d'Orvieto comptait diverses institutions d'assistance. Oûtre l'hopital Santa Maria della Stella, il y avait d'autres fondations, dépendant d'églises, comme San Angelo de Postierla, San Domenico, San Francesco, San Giacomo et San Matteo. Les pricinaux hôpitaux de la villes, San Matteo de subripa, San Giuliano et surtout Santa Maria della Stella sont tous liés au chapitre cathédral, bien que les mendiants de San Francesco et San Domenico semblent avoir aussi disposer d'hôpitaux à compter de la seconde moitié du XIIIe siècle. Occurences *1197, 13 nov. (CD LXVII) "dono et trado omnia mea bona ... ad honorem Dei et genitricis virginis Marie et ad honorem fraternitatis clericorum Civitatis construatur hospitale, in quo pauperes et infirmi et destituti propriis solatiis possint recipi et sustentari ..." *1199 (Cipriano Manente) "In quest'anno in Orvieto & sur distretto furon strette sette inquisitioni contra li Heritici & interfectori di Pietro Parente & fu trovato che per far tal homicidio furono in congiura circa dugento persone di casate nobili & antiche & li principali furon li Prefetti di Vico, quali furon dispersi, occisi, e discarcate lor forterezze e case & a tel effetto fu mandato da Papa Innocentio terzo il Caporione di Roma con molti cavalli, e furon saluate due donne, che hereditarono le ricchezze delli Signori prefetti che havevano nello stato d'Orvieto, delle quali una fu maritata a Monaldo Monaldeschi & l'altra a Ranuccio Filippeschi per ordine & consenso della Rep. & di Gualfredo Bovacciani Vescovo di Chiusi & del Conte Guido Bovacciani lor affine. Et gli beni de gli altri furon consiscati, et parte dati al publico & parte a poveri & spesi in altre cose pie & li homicidi & congiurati furon lungamente perseguitati & restà la città purgata di guerre civili & heresia" *1200 (CD LXXI) "Et custodiemus et custodiri faciemus res nostre maioris Ecclesie et aliarum ecclesiarum, stratam et hospitalia consistentia in nostro episcopatu et omnia venerabilia loca" *1234, 11 fev. (CSC 175) "fraternitas Sancte Marie" Category:Institution Category:Hôpital